gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Rachel-Santana Relationship
The Rachel-Santana Relationship is the friendship and rivalry between Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry, most commonly known as Pezberry. Episodes Season 1 Pilot When Finn is talking to Rachel, Quinn and Santana appear, and Santana says: "What are you doing talking to her?". Sectionals Santana says that the Glee Club is the best part of her day and that she never leaked the set list. Rachel says that she believes her. Hell-O Sue makes Santana and Brittany flirt with Finn, in order to make Rachel jealous and destroy the Glee Club. Santana enjoys seeing Rachel jealous. Season 2 Britney/Brittany When Rachel walks in with her new look, Santana claps her hands and says that although Rachel is always badly dressed, she actually digs this new look. Rachel thanks Santana. The Rocky Horror Glee Show Rachel says that Finn thinks that she is hot, even if she isn't like Santana or Brittany. The Substitute After Will gets sick and is absent from the Glee Club, Rachel tries to take control. Santana gets angry and hurls insults at Rachel in Spanish, whilst the New Directions try to restain her. Furt When Rachel meets up with Quinn, Brittany and Tina to talk about telling their boyfriends to warn Karofsky, Santana appears and says that she was not told that the Glee girls were holding a meeting. Rachel says that is only for the girls that have boyfriends on the football team, and Santana replies by saying she is dating Puck. Tina points out that he can't join in on a fight or he will be taken back to Juvie, and Rachel agrees. Santana replies with an angry "You are so on my list dwarf!" and leaves. Later, before Burt's and Carole's wedding, Santana tries to convince Finn to break up with Rachel. He refuses to give in, so, Santana leaves angrily. Special Education Santana calls Finn a hypocrite, and Rachel tells Santana to shut up. Santana reveals to everyone that she had sex with Finn the year before, and that Finn has been lying to Rachel. Rachel is surprised and visibly upset. Later, when Rachel and Finn are standing at a distance from each other in the hallway, Santana passes by and blows a kiss at Finn. She also whispers to Rachel: "Did I tell you what he bought me after the motel?" At sectionals, Santana tells Rachel that they all pretend to like her. Funeral Rachel is surprised by Santana's while Santana is singing Back To Black. She asks how Santana sings so well, and Santana replies that it's because she smokes cigars. Santana also tells Rachel that she thought her performance was good. New York Santana blows up at Rachel after Nationals, screaming angrily at her in Spanish. Santana blames Rachel and Finn for their loss at Nationals. Later in Ohio, Santana claims to have made a voodoo doll of Rachel and wants it to work. Season 3 The First Time Rachel calls a glee girls meeting which Santana attends and offers her advice (about sleeping with Finn). In character they perform A Boy Like That for the West Side Story production. Mash Off Santana insults her when the Troubletones and New Directions meet on stage before the You and I/You and I mash up, she insults her saying her moustache is thicker than a middle easter dictator after Rachel defends Finn and says her insults show her own insecurities. I Kissed a Girl When all of the girls came to Santana's rescue in the middle of I Kissed a Girl, Rachel is one of the main girls who stood up for her. They appear to have become friends after this incident. Hold on to Sixteen When New Directions are performing We Are Young, Santana, Mercedes, Brittany and Sugar watch the performance. Various members come towards them, dragging Mercedes, Brittany and Sugar in, leaving Santana standing alone. She sings along, and Rachel notices, and reaches out her hand to Santana, who takes it and joins the others. Extraordinary Merry Christmas During the cut scene of Santa Baby, Finn and Santana are seen to be shopping for blings. Rachel asked Finn to buy her jewelery as a Christmas gift througout the episode. We can assume that Santana was helping Finn chose a present for Rachel. Songs Duets *A Boy Like That from West Side Story ''(The First Time) *I Kissed A Girl ''by Katy Perry (I Kissed A Girl) *We Found Love by Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris (Yes/No) Related Songs *We Are Young by fun (Hold on to Sixteen) Category:Relationships